


there'll be new love when the sun comes around

by deareli



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Riku, Basically almost everyone attends a magic school, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Group chat, Humour, Just because it could be cool to explore, M/M, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Some angst, This is really just an excuse for me to meme, Trans Aqua, chat fic, trans sora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deareli/pseuds/deareli
Summary: too hot for this thot: xion do you wanna share a minecraft bedmy little pwny: Sora... are you asking what I think you're asking...?my little pwny: Oh my gosh this is too muchmy little pwny: But of course <3flaming hot cheeto: what the fuck just happened--Title from 'Wait & See' by Mabes
Relationships: Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua & Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Probably more to come - Relationship, Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. The Chat

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a lil smth to get me back into writing and keep me entertained while i struggle with isolation, i dunno how often updates will come  
> sorry for some oocness btw but i'll try to stick to their characters  
> also roxas and xion are an established couple just bc they're really cute together owo
> 
> characters: 
> 
> too hot for this thot: sora  
> edgelord: riku  
> princess: kairi  
> brain cell 1: ventus  
> brain cell 2: terra  
> mom: aqua  
> flaming hot cheeto: axel  
> ventus 2.0: roxas  
> my little pwny: xion  
> welcome to chillis: hayner  
> nerd: pence  
> heart eyes motherfucker: olette  
> art thot: namine  
> rage form: vanitas

**too hot for this thot** > **Guillotine Appreciation Squad**

_9:43 am_

**too hot for this thot:** so question

 **too hot for this thot:** did anyone do mr eraqus' homework from last week

 **princess:** Sora!

 **edgelord:** did you forget to do it? again? seriously?

 **too hot for this thot:** it's not my fault!! 

**ventus 2.0:** he probably got distracted again

 **princess:** Sora, you had a week to do it!

 **too hot for this thot:** it was too hard :-(

 **my little pwny:** You can borrow my notes, Sora

 **my little pwny:** Your class isn't until this afternoon, right?

 **too hot for this thot:** oh right it's not ahaha whoops

 **too hot for this thot:** thank you xion! if i don't hand this in he's gonna be really angry

 **mom:** Please don't let him cheat, Xion.

 **my little pwny:** I won't!

 **too hot for this thot:** mom please

 **ventus 2.0:** eraqus' class is literally the easiest class in the world

 **too hot for this thot:** and i'm probably going to fail it, your point?

 **ventus 2.0:** christ

 **my little pwny:** Sora, meet me at the library and we'll get it done!

 **too hot for this thot:** thank you xion i love you

 **my little pwny:** Love you too!

**princess** > **Guillotine Appreciation Squad**

_12:21 pm_

**princess:** Xion and Sora still haven't come out from the library

 **edgelord:** knowing sora he probably didn't do any of it and they had to start from scratch

 **art thot:** oh! Right sora said he'd be a while and we should eat without him

 **ventus 2.0:** way ahead of you

 **princess:** ROXAS.

 **ventus 2.0:** it's his own fault

 **mom:** I'll make sure they eat something, Kairi :) don't worry.

 **princess:** Thank you Aqua!

 **brain cell 2:** so are we eating without them

 **brain cell 1:** please I am starving

 **rage form:** then perish

 **princess:** Vanitas! Are you joining us? 

**rage form:** why would i

 **princess:** Because you're our friend? 

**rage form:** no im only here because stupid sora refuses to let me be alone

 **edgelord:** wow someone's feeling extra edgy today

 **rage form:** fuck off ugly

 **ventus 2.0:** wow being around sora has really smoothed your edges out

 **rage form:** it has not

 **flaming hot cheeto:** yo I'm finally free

 **flaming hot cheeto:** what happened to the twerp? 

**princess:** He forgot his homework, again.

 **edgelord:** despite us nagging him

 **mom:** Perhaps the threat of failing might push him?

 **mom:** Because according to Master Eraqus, he's close to failing.

 **ventus 2.0:** lol

 **princess:** Surely he's not that bad??? D: 

**mom:** Maybe not, but I should warn him.

 **rage form:** no let him suffer

 **mom:** I will not.

 **brain cell 1:** can we PLEASE eat? I'm so hungry

 **princess:** Omg yes eat

**too hot for this thot** > **Guillotine Appreciation Squad**

_3:13 pm_

**too hot for this thot:** screw you too vanitas :-(

 **princess:** Sora!! How did you go?

 **too hot for this thot:** mr eraqus said im not failing because i can currently cast the strongest light charm

 **too hot for this thot:** he just wants me to get work done on time

 **too hot for this thot:** he called me bright but slow

 **rage form:** he thinks youre dumb

 **too hot for this thot:** he doesnt!!

 **mom:** I think that was Master's way of saying you should apply yourself, Sora.

 **too hot for this thot:** yeah but theres a new minecraft update out

 **my little pwny:** We're gonna play tonight

 **too hot for this thot:** xion do you wanna share a minecraft bed

 **my little pwny:** Sora... are you asking what I think you're asking...?

 **my little pwny:** Oh my gosh this is too much

 **my little pwny:** But of course <3

 **flaming hot cheeto:** what the fuck just happened

 **mom:** Language.

 **brain cell 1:** I think Sora just stole Roxas' girlfriend

 **ventus 2.0:** he better fucking run

 **edgelord:** oi

 **rage form:** finally some good fucking food

 **brain cell 2:** no fighting! 

**princess:** RIP Sora :( 

**flaming hot cheeto:** press f

 **art thot:** F

 **brain cell 1:** F

 **rage form:** i hope he perishes

 **brain cell 2:** f

 **princess:** F

 **too hot for this thot:** i feel so unloved :(


	2. craft mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mom: And why can't you three sleep?
> 
> my little pwny: Vani and Sora had an argument about who can chug more energy drinks
> 
> ventus 2.0: who won
> 
> my little pwny: Surprisingly, Sora did
> 
> ventus 2.0: wtf vanitas you little bitch
> 
> rage form: shut the fuck up baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not dead! i was inspired by willne's video with james marriott on minecraft parody songs and so i decided to reference revenge :D 
> 
> sorry about the lack of updates! im very dry on ideas and so i dunno how often i'll update  
> i'm also working on a will/james fanfic for those who are fans of willne nd james marriott 
> 
> characters: 
> 
> too hot for this thot: sora  
> edgelord: riku  
> princess: kairi  
> brain cell 1: ventus  
> brain cell 2: terra  
> mom: aqua  
> flaming hot cheeto: axel  
> ventus 2.0: roxas  
> my little pwny: xion  
> welcome to chillis: hayner  
> nerd: pence  
> heart eyes motherfucker: olette  
> art thot: namine  
> rage form: vanitas

**my little pwny** > **Guillotine Appreciation Squad**

_3:21 am_

**my little pwny:** Creeper

 **too hot for this thot:** AW MAN

 **princess:** So we back in the mine, got our pickaxe swinging from side to side

 **my little pwny** : Side, side to side

 **rage form** : this task a grueling one

 **rage form:** hoping to find some diamonds tonight night night

 **too hot for this thot:** DIAMONDS TONIGHT

 **mom:** Go to sleep.

 **ventus 2.0:** die

 **mom:** Roxas.

 **too hot for this thot:** xion, vani and i cant sleep though :( 

**rage form:** i will murder your entire family if you call me that again

 **too hot for this thot:** he says that but his cheeks are red

 **princess:** Are you three videoing? Rude!

 **my little pwny:** Join us Kairi

 **too hot for this thot:** you can join but all that's happening is vani threatening to strangle me over video

 **too hot for this thot:** aw he's blushing!!

 **ventus 2.0:** TAKE A SCREENSHOT

 **too hot for this thot:** i have several :D 

**rage form:** die sora

 **too hot for this thot:** :D :D :D

 **mom:** And why can't you three sleep?

 **my little pwny:** Vani and Sora had an argument about who can chug more energy drinks

 **ventus 2.0:** who won

 **my little pwny:** Surprisingly, Sora did

 **ventus 2.0:** wtf vanitas you little bitch

 **rage form:** shut the fuck up baby

 **mom:** I'm going to ground you both. Go to sleep.

 **my little pwny:** Oh! Kairi joined! 

**princess:** Xion you look tired

 **my little pwny:** I've been babysitting Sora and Vani

 **rage form:** we dont need babysitting just sleep

 **my little pwny:** I left for two minutes and you two had started chugging energy drinks and coffee.

 **rage form:** so

 **princess:** I'll help you xion

 **ventus 2.0:** hang on lemme add someone who is in the same boat

**ventus 2.0** has added **welcome to chillis** to the chat!

**welcome to chillis:** what

 **ventus 2.0:** hayner's also up playing minecraft since he's a fucking idiot

 **welcome to chillis** : stfu dude

 **my little pwny:** Join our call!

 **princess:** Please

 **too hot for this thot:** i think xion and kairi don't appreciate our karaoke @ vani

 **rage form:** dont call me that

 **welcome to chillis:** this call sounds like a mess

 **welcome to chillis:** i want in

 **princess:** I'll message you the server

 **ventus 2.0:** jesus christ

 **ventus 2.0:** im going to sleep now shut up

 **mom:** You all should be asleep.

 **too hot for this thot:** nah us Gaymers need to finish this challenge

 **rage form:** unfortunately

**welcome to chillis** > **Guillotine Appreciation Squad**

_9:32 am_

**welcome to chillis:** i never asked but why is this chat named like this

 **ventus 2.0:** it was rikus idea

 **edgelord:** we all want to die. it was a good combination of everyone in this group.

 **welcome to chillis:** gas

 **too hot for this thot:** GAS

 **too hot for this thot:** we are now gas

 **edgelord:** wait who even are you?

 **welcome to chillis:** oh lmfao im hayner im roxas friend

 **welcome to chillis:** he added me last night

 **ventus 2.0:** i regret it now

 **welcome to chillis:** can i add our other friends?

 **too hot for this thot:** MORE FRIENDS :D

 **rage form:** i never thought id say this

 **rage form:** but sora you need to sleep properly tonight

 **too hot for this thot:** aw vani <3 you care

 **rage form:** no youre just annoying when youre sleep deprived

 **edgelord:** speak for yourself

 **edgelord:** at least he's not clinging to you.

 **princess:** It's very cute

**welcome to chillis** added **nerd** and **heart eyes motherfucker** to the chat!

**welcome to chillis:** this is pence and olette

 **ventus 2.0:** my two normal friends

 **too hot for this thot:** ROXAS :( 

**edgelord:** shit hes gonna cry

 **edgelord:** roxas apologise

 **ventus 2.0:** jesus fuck okay 

**ventus 2.0:** im sorry sora

 **princess:** Thank you

 **nerd:** What did we walk into?

 **welcome to chillis:** a mess

 **ventus 2.0:** sora's usually really friendly he's just exhausted

 **ventus 2.0:** speaking of which

 **ventus 2.0:** where is xion

 **rage form:** shes asleep under the stairs

 **mom:** I told you to sleep.

 **mom:** Is she okay?

 **rage form:** yes

 **heart eyes motherfucker:** I hope she's okay!! What happened??

 **ventus 2.0:** those three and hayner stayed up all night playing minecraft

 **nerd:** Ah that's why Hayner's grumpy.

 **welcome to chillis:** i am not

 **nerd:** Hayner you literally screamed at me today when I asked you how you were.

 **welcome to chillis:** my mood is just AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **rage form:** same

 **mom:** Okay all of you have class now. Get to class.

 **princess:** Aqua i love you

 **mom:** <3 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment, lmk what you think!  
> also let me know what pairings you'd be interested in seeing! and also what characters i should add!
> 
> also yes almost all the usernames are vine references bc i really struggled to come up with some good names  
> xion's is a gaming reference
> 
> tumblr: misguidedstars


End file.
